Lazy Days
by RuneWolfe
Summary: It wasn't exactly fate, per se, but what else was to become of the adventurous Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn?
1. Chapter 1

Lazy Days on the Banks of the Mississippi

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Mark Twains "the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" and "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer."

Chapter 1: I Ain't A Kid No More

Huckleberry's brunette head poked out of the ditch in which he and Tom had been hiding. "You better not be foolin' me, Tom Sawyer, ya sure ya saw a mermaid here-abouts?"

His friend pulled away and looked at him in dismay, "are you sayin' you don't trust me, Huck? When has I ever lied to you?"

"I ain't sayin' you lied, I is sayin' you exaggerated."

"Now where did you learn that word?"

Huck looked over his shoulder at the young man, "you."

Tom looked thoughtful. "Well… from now on I ain't teachin' you no more words."

Huckleberry Finn merely rolled his eyes and laughed, "do as ya' like." He then returned his gaze to the ambling creek before them. Now 16, he and Tom spent most of their days together, still adventuring, but on a much smaller scale. As of late they hadn't felt much for the grand explorations they had grown accustomed to in their childhoods, no… now they truly appreciated their slow lives meandering like the river itself. "I still ain't seein' anything… you is sure you saw it here?'"

"Stop askin' Huck, I told you. I saw it"

Finally Huck turned away from the river and sat himself down on the dirt. "I ain't lookin' no more Tom, let's just say you was right and get back to the cabin."

Tom stood annoyed, "but that don't mean you believe me, Huck, nobody believes me no more." It was true, it had been years since the other boys decided that they were tired of the fantasy life the boy was living.

But his friend just smiled, "I always believe you, I just don't know why."

Huck then moved to stand, "I ain't longin' to be out here when night falls… lets head back in."

Tom merely sighed, "alright, Huck." And with one last glance at the still water, he followed.

-

-

-

That night they lay side by side in the only bed in their small cabin. They had built the small house for themselves, with the help of Jim of course, but now it was just the two of them. Due to the humid southern weather, they slept only in shirts, they was boys anyway, so why would it matter?

But that night Tom couldn't sleep. "Huck… I been thinkin'… since we ain't goin' to heaven… why is it we still abide by all them rules…?

Huckleberry thought, also lacking in exhaustion. "Now what rules is it we aren't breakin' Tom…, I thought we wasn't all that welcome in town for a reason." He reached up a tan hand to scratch his unruly head.

Tom sat up, his dirty blonde hair falling in his freckled face. "I ain't meanin' their rules… I mean god's rules. We ain't need to follow 'em if we ain't tryin' to get into heaven…"

"Well which rules ya' feel like breakin'? We got time, I ain't sleepy none."

"I don't know… they got so many…. We could lie… but it ain't like we ain't done that before… and we ain't got no wives to covet…, this may be more difficult than I thought, Huck." He pulled himself out from underneath the sheet and began pacing the creaky wooden floor. His companion merely rolled over and watched.

"How abouts stealin', we ain't never done that at night…," the brunette suggested.

Tom shook his head, "but we still done it. I want somethin' excitin'. Somethin' a whole lot a people would never do in their entire lives. Do we keep the lord's day, Huck?"

Huckleberry finally sat up. "With us, Tom, everyday is the lord's day. We ain't never doin' any work. But, today ain't Sunday, so we can't be doin' that one right now anyways. We have to wait."

Finally it hit Tom. Something they could do, here and now. "Hey Huck… kiss me."

His friend looked at him wide-eyed, "why? I ain't in any hurry to kiss you, Tom Sawyer, I seen what you eat." He too stood out of bed, "besides I ain't never kissed a lady, so why should I grant you the honor?"

The blonde crossed his arms, "'cause I'm all you got since Jim left, Finn, and besides… it's a way for us to break them rules."

The brunette eyed him, "I ain't never been kissin' Jim, Tom, no' have he ever asked me to. I says no." With that he moved toward the small fire place. Taking a piece of wood in his hand he flung it in, a small pile following after it. If they weren't going to be sleeping, they might as well have a fire.

Tom watched in amusement. If Huck weren't going to grant him a kiss, he would have to find a way to take one from him. "You sure is sensitive," he sighed, ambling shrewdly towards his friend.

"Why you say that, Tom?" Huck asked, no sitting on their floor, his feet to the flames.

Tom moved to join him, "well 'cause, you always need someone t' take care of ya. It ain't right for a boy." He stole a peek at the boy's expression. Huck looked confused, he had never thought of himself as sensitive, and quite frankly, thought that he had proven himself fully capable of being on his own.

"Tom, you is just doin' this to try and trick me into kissin' you, ain't ya?" He looked his friend in the eye.

For once Tom was at a lack for words. Huck had learned how to figure him out.

Finally Huck sighed, "Fine, Tom Sawyer, I'll do it. It ain't somethin' worthy of ruffling yo' feathers." He moved to sit in the boy's lap. "You want it like a lady, or a boy?"

Tom grinned at his minor triumph. "For now, my dear Huckafina, you is the damsel in distress and I is your prince."

Huckleberry arched his chocolate eyebrows, "Huckafina?"

"What would you like better, Huckafina or Huckabell?"

The brunette chuckled, "I'll take my chances with Huckabell." If he were going to have to go through with this, he would rather be able to pick his name. "Now, are we goin' to or not?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "it ain't romantic if you rush it, you gots to do it like in the books."

Huck sighed, "This ain't in the books, Tom."

Before the boy could say something else, Huck took hold of his head and shoved their mouths together. Sure, it wasn't romantic, but it got the job done. At least that's all Huck thought was required. "There ya' go, I kissed ya, happy?"

His friend took hold of his wrist, "wait, we ain't done yet. We have to kiss more than once to break the rule."

Huck snatched back his hand and crossed his arms, still sitting in his companion's lap, "and why is that?"

"'Cause the French men kiss each other all the time, it's how they say hello. It ain't nothin' if we just do this once, it'll just mean we is French." Tom's eyes pleaded with him desperately.

Huck pulled away, "I don't see how that works… an' why do ya feel so strongly about this, there is plenty of bible rules we can be breakin'."

The boy looked away, "it just ain't the same."

"Why ain't it the same?" He brushed a lock of brown hair out of his face as he waited impatiently for an answer.

Tom just shook his head and muttered, "it was never about breaking the rules, Huck."

He then stood and padded his way back to the bed, leaving Huck alone beside the fire. His friend still didn't understand the turn of events that had just taken place. Hadn't Tom wanted to break rules? Wasn't that what this had been about? He shook his head, this was making no sense.

"Tom," he called after his friend, "this ain't makin' no sense. I thought all ya wanted was to kiss, an' we did."

The boy didn't answer.

-

-

-

For the rest of the night, Tom lay awake, watching the unassuming Huckleberry sleep. He didn't understand it either. They was boys, and boys weren't supposed to be doin' this kind of thing, or feelin' this kinda way. Or at least, that's what he thought, however at this point in time, Tom wasn't quite sure what exactly 'this kinda way ' was.

Huck slept very still, he was always still in his sleep, as if his nights were always devoid of exciting dreams. Tom had decided long ago that the boy was a boring sleeper.

Just then from outside the hoot of an owl broke through the night. It was always the same owl, and always at the same time. The young man groaned, it made him sick to think that he had fallen into such a repetitive lifestyle. Before everything had been exciting, now, everything was just ordinary and laid-back.

But it was Huck who liked the relaxing life, it had never suited Tom. He had always longed for the type of life that was in the books. The life of a bandit, or a robber perhaps, on the other hand, a highwayman may be a bit more dashing.

"Shoot, Huck, I think you've gone and messed up all my plans," he murmured, his warm breath washing over the back of the boy's coffee colored head.

-

-

-

The morning was hot and sticky, and Huck was less than joyful about waking up pressed against Tom's warm figure. He gasped for breath as he sluggishly pulled out of the bed, his loose white shirt sticking to his damp body. Only about 8 o' clock and already it was hotter than usual.

Tom groaned, also displeased with the weather. "Hey Huck, what you say we go down to the waterhole today?"

Huck turned quickly, tripping slightly as he tried to pull on his pants. He was somewhat surprised to hear Tom talking to him. "Tha's a great idea, but ain't all the boys gonna be there? I don't think we'll be able to get in with all them people that gonna be about."

The blonde swung his legs out from underneath the blankets and remained seated on the edge of their small bed. "Yeah, I guess. How 'bouts the river then? We can wrestle in the water."

The brunette considered the idea and then nodded, "sure, I don't see why not. But first we gots to get ourselves somethin' t' eat."

Tom began to walk across to their table, "ain't we got none of that boar left?"

Huck shook his head, "nah, we finished that off last night." He fell silent when he noticed Tom's face fall at the mention of the previous night. Apparently he hadn't let go of his disappointment. "Hey Tom, if ya really wants to do that kissin' stuff we can, I don't care no more."

Tom just pushed past him towards the door, "nah, just forget about it. We need to get us somethin' t' fill our stomachs, and if it ain't meat, I ain't eatin' it."

"I guess that means we's gonna need the rifle then, right?" Huck chuckled.

Tom, already a good number of paces out the door, waved over his shoulder, "yeah, I guess, could ya get it?"

-

-

-

Catching breakfast had been easier than they had anticipated. The heat made the animals slow and dulled their senses. The two wily boys were able to nail themselves a pair of rabbits in no time. Tom eyed the carcasses critically. Rabbit was one of the meats that he insisted was on the border of not being a meat, it just wasn't the same as boar or deer. But, it would have to do; they were running out of bullets.

As usual it was up to Huck to skin and cook them, setting up a small fire from the dry brush and building a makeshift spit on which to roast them. Tom merely watched, witling away at a small branch he had picked up in the woods.

"Hey Huck," Tom spoke curiously, "I noticed you don't look too much like you pap. Does that mean you look like your ma?"

The boy leaned back against a large rock as he watched the meat cook. He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Are you sayin' I look like a girl, Tom Sawyer?" His hazel eyes glanced playfully over at his friend.

Tom quickly turned away to hide his blush, "a'course not, you'd be the ugliest girl I ever seen. I was just wonderin', is all."

Huck looked back to the fire, "I don't rightly know. I suppose so… but I can't really remember."

"You really is a sad excuse for a boy, Huckleberry Finn. But it ain't your fault. It's the Finns' fault. Now, if you had been a Sawyer, then you'd be right normal like me." Tom stood proudly, his stance resembling that of a proud knight. Huck just laughed.

"I guess so, I guess so."

"I ain't jokin' none, Huck, you need a stronger name. Yo' pap ain't alive no more, so you ain't need to keep the title no more. Why don't you change it. We can think of somethin' excitin' like Bartomeus or-"

"…Sawyer?" Huck finished the boy's sentence as he reached over to remove the rabbits from the tongues of fire that licked the now brown meat.

Tom just sat quietly, hand outstretched for his share of the meal. "Suit yourself."

Huck sighed, "I just ain't see a reason fo' a new name. I ain't needin' a new one, 'cause the old one ain't broke. Besides, with pap gone I is the only Finn left, and I'm thinkin' that makes me pretty important."

Tom nodded, Huck had a point.

-

-

-

The boys laughed loudly as they splashed each other with the cold water of the Mississippi. They had found a place where the current was weak, and the water wasn't to deep; all the better for horsing around. Large willows knelt over, providing shade and comfort whilst not competing with the beauty of the southern sun. The boys spent most of their days beside, on, or in the Grand River; it was almost the soul of the land. There was not a day that went by when the kids did not look to the river for adventure.

However today, Tom's mind was not on adventure or exploring. Instead it was focusing on strange things, like the way the water made the fabric of Huck's clothes cling to his body, or the way the heat made the boy's cheek's slightly pink. All in all, it seemed that his mind could not concentrate on any sensible goal.

Huck had noticed how Tom was staring, and quite frankly it made him feel very awkward. What exactly was he supposed to say? It was not everyday a boy stared at him as if he were something tasty to be eaten.

"Hey, Tom," he called, trying to divert the boy's attention, "let's try jumpin' off them rocks over there." He held up his hand and pointed to the large round boulders that had gathered at the side of the shore. "I bet I can jump higher than you." If there was anything that could get Tom Sawyer going, it was a dare.

The blonde stood up quickly to his own defense, "you're on, Huckleberry. What is you're wager?"

Huck thought momentarily, "If I win, you's gonna be cookin' our meals for a week."

Tom winced, "are you sure about that?" His friend merely nodded cheerfully. It didn't matter how terrible anything Tom cooked was, he hadn't planned on winning anyway. This was all just to get his friend's spirits up. "And if I win, you is gonna be my wife for a week."

Huck drew in a sharp breath at the stakes. Then again, plans often do change.

He nodded, "alright Tom, let's shake on it."


	2. Chapter 2

Lazy Days on the Banks of the Mississippi

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Mark Twain's novels.

Note: I apologize for the unusual shortness of this chapter.

Chapter 2: What It Would Be Like….

Life atop a sun-baked rock is most often misleading, for although the sun warmed his shoulders as butterflies fluttered by, what lay in wait for Huck Finn was either a monster, or an anticlimactic situation. He wasn't sure which ending he was hoping for, but he hoped that it wouldn't be painful.

Tom Sawyer watched with piqued interest, praying for the first time in his life that his friend would fail. "What is you waitin' fo' Huck? You ain't scared…. We done this before."

Huck looked at him with the confusion of a boy who had just woken up from a daydream. He swallowed, then, shaking slightly, lunged forward as hard as his anxious body could be thrown off of the top of his rock. Air rushed through his wet bangs and cooled the droplets of water that clung to his tan cheeks. He closed his eyes and hoped.

The sound of splashing water reached his ears before the sensation of being soaked. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and he clumsily kicked out, trying to regain his footing in the river.

Once the water had stilled, Huck dared to crack open his fiery eyes, glancing meekly at how far he had jumped. He had done well, much farther than most of the boys could ever do, even the older ones, but, as he looked in dismay at the branch which they had used as a marker, it still wasn't enough to defeat Tom Sawyer.

The blonde grinned, he had won. As the idea rolled over in his mind, he seemed somewhat enlightened, almost as if he had returned to his old cheerful self.

Huck remained staring at the marker for a long time. It couldn't be… he had always beaten Tom before… how could he lose now. As a hand fell upon his bare shoulder, a thought came to him. Could Tom have moved the branch when he wasn't looking? But why would he?

"Come' on Mrs. Sawyer, it were a good try, but ain't good enough." The joy in Tom's voice was hardly masked by his calm and collected attitude.

The brunette sighed, well… he had managed to cheer up his friend. Besides… now he wouldn't have to eat Tom's cooking. As they sauntered towards the shore, he thought more about it. Sure. This would be fine, it couldn't be that bad to be Tom's wife, and it would only be a week. Yes, he concluded. This would all be fine. "This'll be just like in them books, won't it?"

Tom looked at him suspiciously, "how'd you know? You ain't never read them books…."

Huck straightened himself up, pulling on his shirt which he had left out to dry on a large log. "I hear you talk enough about books to know somethin' about 'em. Huck Finn ain't as dumb as you think, Tom Sawyer."

The blonde turned to him scoldingly, and in his best impression of the long deceased Widow Douglass he spoke, "ah ah ah, its Huck Sawyer now."

For an unexplained reason, Huckleberry felt his cheeks grow warm, and this time it had nothing to do with the sun.

-

-

-

Their daily routine didn't seem to change much now that Huck had been declared Tom's temporary wife. In fact…. as Huck duly noted…. Nothing changed at all. His companion acted the same as he always had before, save for a renewed bounce in his step which had been lost to the grueling heat of summer. He glanced over at the blonde who was hurriedly stoking a campfire outside their cabin. "Hey Tom, why is it we ain't doin' nothin' different?"

Tom looked up momentarily, eyeing him, and then looked back at the flames. "What'ya mean, Huck?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "You ain't forgot, Tom. You won today, so why ain't we doin' anythin' differ'nt? You know…. on account'a we is man and wife now." His hazel eyes were wide and confused, yet at the same time they were stern.

The ornery blonde merely grinned to himself. "Oh don't you worry yourself none, Huck, we's gonna do somethin' different. Just…. not right now."

Huck leaned forward into the heat from the fire. Although the night was humid, there was never a time when the boy couldn't appreciate a glowing warm fire. However, he continued to stare at Tom expectantly. "When?"

The blonde laughed and sat down beside him on their poor excuse for a porch, "tonight."

A silence followed, Huck still unaware of what Tom had in mind. The air filled with the intermittent crack and popping of the firewood as small sparks would fling themselves from the fire only to die upon the dirt.

Huckleberry sighed, staring into the dancing of orange and red. "You really know a lotta things don't'ya Tom?"

"You ever thinkin' that I didn't?" Tom tilted his head to look him in the eye.

The brunette shook his head, "nah, its just surprisin' for some sortofa reason. You know things I ain't never heard of."

"Well, that's cause you don't read enough of them books," his friend said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You needs to read them books to be learn'd like me." He ran his calloused boyish fingers through his unruly hair and rolled his head back. "Besides, Huck, not knowin' stuff makes life more excitin' so it ain't a bad thing."

"I ain't complainin' or none, I just says that I am surprised. Don't know why, just am." Huck's soft youthful voice had a nice peaceful rhythm to it, one that had always sounded so much wiser than others.

Tom then stood, listening to the wind rustle idly through the trees, blowing a few rogue leaves out to the river, upon which the reflection of the moon was bright and shining. Yes, it was right for them to have settled here beside the grand Mississippi. It would be just like them to live on the edge of a grand frontier that lead to so many strange and unknown places. Tom then glanced back at a daydreaming Huck enviously, he had been able to experience that adventure.

"What's it like, Huck?" Tom sighed thoughtfully.

"I don't reckon I know what you are talkin' about." The brunette spoke without looking at him. He too was thinkin' back. But to a time before his adventure with Jim. No, he was thinking of his adventure with Tom and finding all that gold.

The blonde looked back towards the rippling water. "Goin' up the river, Huck, what's it like?"

Huckleberry shifted his feet, reaching out a hand to pluck a small reed on which to chew. "It ain't nothin' much to your likin' Tom. It's very slow…. very tired-like... nope I don't reckon you'd like it at all."

Tom didn't say another word on the subject. Life had disillusioned him about many things, and he didn't want it to happen to his dreams about the river. Slowly he sat back down. "Earlier you says it was okay to do that kissin' stuff… was you bein' honest, or just bein' nice-like?"

Huck's hazel eyes met his in surprise. "I suppose I was bein' honest. Why…. You want to do that stuff right now Tom Sawyer?"

"If you'd let me…," the boy's voice trailed off.

The brunette scooted closer to him, shifting so that he now sat on his knees. "I don't mind none, Tom." He then closed his eyes and waited to be kissed as he had seen a lady do once. But no lips met his.

Tom grabbed his arm, pulling him up onto his feet. "Not out here, Huck, we ain't animals. We gots to go inside for that."

Huck tripped slightly as he was tugged towards the door. "Why? We is both out here…"

But Tom didn't answer.

-

-

-

A half-hour or so later, Tom finally believe that he had everything ready for their 'kissin' stuff.' Huck merely watched in awe from where he lay on their pillows which had been fluffed to give an appearance of being full to bursting. Tom had positioned Huck just right, his dark head in the middle of the pillow whilst one of his slender hands rested near his cheek. The brunette was now afraid to move for fear that another half-hour of doing absolutely nothing would ensue.

"Tom… I don't see why we is goin' to need all these things…" the boy voiced his thoughts nervously as Tom set about lighting a new fire using embers from the one they had had outside.

The blonde, shot him a frustrated expression, "its called bein' romantic, Huck, now quit your complainin' I is almost done."

Huck shivered, having had all of his clothes forcibly taken away from him. "Hey Tom…," his voice was more timid, "why is it I can't have my clothes?"

His companion shook his head, "why? 'Cause you ain't gonna need 'em."


	3. Chapter 3

Lazy Days

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of the marvelous Mark Twain's novels or characters.

Chapter 3: Watcha Call That?

Tom sat himself down slowly on the edge of the mattress. Curiously he dipped his head to one side and then the other, takin' in the sight of Huck's entirety revealed to the night air. He didn't really know the mechanics of what he wanted to do, but like always and in all situations, Tom Sawyer would wing it. And he'd make it look like he was an expert while doin' it.

"Well don' you just look like a darlin' lil' peach," Tom teased, remembering something he had heard the Widow Douglass say to a right-standing well-to-do little girl. Huck just blushed, he knew well enough that that pet name was not meant for boys.

"What we going to be doin' now, Tom?" He was becoming more anxious as he lay there spread out across the bed. "Its gettin' kinda cold."

Tom proceeded to lie down beside him, "you won't be cold pretty soon, Mrs. Sawyer." Huck's face burned crimson with an unknown emotion, however he didn't have time to voice his opinion before Tom's lips had claimed his. The blonde's hands held Huck's head in place, assuring that the kiss was long and tender. "Your lips is soft, Huckleberry."

"I ain't quite sure what I is supposed to say to that…," the brunette hesitated, his heartbeat quickened by the tense air of the room.

Tom just pressed a finger to his lips, "you ain't supposed to say nothin…"

"Then what do we do, Tom Sawyer?" Wide hazel eyes held his.

The blonde shook his head and didn't answer. Timidly he tugged the boy's naked body so that it pressed up against his own. He closed his eyes at the smell of Huck's chocolate hair and the velvety feel of his sun-kissed skin. Not even women 'round the area had such fine features. "Boy, Huck," he sighed, "I think you was meant to be a prince." He stared at him shamelessly, "… or maybe a princess," he added underneath his breath.

His companion grinned, his face so close to Tom's that his eyelashes brushed against the blonde's cheek. "Why is that?"

Again Tom didn't answer, and it was hear that Huck realized that Tom himself wasn't quite sure what in the name of Moses they were doing either. Now shy, Huck placed his tan hands on the blonde's chest, "what d'ya wanna do next…?" His voice was quiet and somewhat distracted as he stared intently into his friend's face.

'Umm…I think I's supposed to get naked too…" Tom murmured distractedly. "Or maybe you is supposed to take my clothes."

Huck straightened a little, a slight streak of naiveté setting in. "Now why would I take you clothes, Tom? I gots my own." With that he was reminded of his nakedness and scuttled closer to his friend for warmth, as well as to hide the fact that his body was doin' things he weren't sure it was supposed to be doin'.

"That's not what I meant, Huck, you're jus' supposed t'take em off is all."

The brunette could only answer with a quiet, "oh." What in his dead mother's name was Tom thinkin? What kind of stuff could two boys be doin that would require them to be all naked and such? "I guess'n I could do that…" however he remained still, starin' dumbly at the buttons of Tom's linen shirt. It was so quiet that the songs of the crickets sure as hell sounded like a symphony. Not that either of 'em really knew what a symphony was, just that it involved lots and lots of people.

Finally, Huck gathered up the strength to move his hands to the fabric and began to do as he was told, freeing each button one by one from its bind. Slowly he could see Tom's chest, darker'n his own, and maybe a tad bit leaner, dependin' on which angle ya looked. Even so, both the boys was thin, Huck was jus'….curvier.

When the shirt was removed, Huckleberry noticed how the two dark spots on Tom's chest had grown hard and slightly pink. It was as if Tom's chest was blushin'. Curious, Huck laid his hands over them, wondering if his palms could flatten them out. But the more he rubbed the more little sounds Tom began to make in his throat, not to mention Huck's own chest began to act just the same, blushin and what not. "Tom…what's goin' on?"

Somewhat preoccupied, Tom groaned, "that feels good, Huck." He rolled his blonde head back a bit and smiled inwardly, "real good."

"Really?" The brunette questioned, removing one of his hands to touch his own nub. The sensation made him jump. How was it he had had these all of his life and he had never felt anythin' like this before? When Tom noticed Huck pleasing himself he blushed and stopped him.

"Wait Huck, we's supposed to do each other. Let me." And he began to reciprocate the pleasing action, whilst Huck set back to workin' on Tom.

The brunette leaned in resting his head on his friend's shoulder and trying to speak in spite of the good feelings gathering in his belly. "Hey, Tom, is this all we is gonna be doin?" He was anxious to learn more tricks and somethin' inside him wanted to get closer to Tom.

"Uhh, no, I don't think so, them books said somethin about," Tom sighed contentedly and didn't finish as a beautiful image came to mind. Lyin' Huck back against the mattress, he grinned. Reluctantly removing Huck's hands from their handiwork, he pinned his arms above the boys head. The brunette eyed him nervously. Testily Tom nipped at Huck's chest, intermittently licking the small tips protruding from his velvety skin.

Huck arched his back and cried out at the strange sensation of wetness of such sensitive areas. "Tom! What are we-Ahh!" He was unable to make decipherable sentences.

The blonde paused, he wasn't so sure when it had happened, but he had lost his feeling of uncertainty, and although he had never done this before, felt as if he knew exactly what to do in such goings on. However, Huck looked frightened. Tom let go of the boy's arms… should he really go through with this if Huck was afraid? It seemed like he would be bullying him. "We don't have to be doin' this, Huck, if you're scared." For once Tom's voice was tender and concerned.

The brunette sat up, breathing rapidly as he tried to regain his balance. However the dusty wooden walls still seemed to be spinning and the room seemed to be far hotter than was possible with the small fire Tom had built in the fireplace. Huck blushed again, "I ain't sayin we has t'stop…."

Tom watched anxiously, and a bit impatiently, however, although it was far from his nature, he restrained himself. "Then… what do you want to do?"

The brunette lay back down on the mattresshis head to the side as he breathed in deeply. "I just ain't sure what it is we is doin'?"

Here, Tom chuckled, "you think I knows anymore than you 'bout this, Huckleberry Finn Sawyer?" He brushed a hair out of Huck's face and sighed, he hated admitting that he didn't know somethin', when knowin' things was sure as hell his claim to fame amongst them town boys. But… it wasn't the first time Huck had made him do somethin different… Huck seemed to have that affect on a lot of people.

"So, Huck, what should we do?"


End file.
